


Dawn

by Meinleere



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Vaguely Implied nsfw, sneaking away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinleere/pseuds/Meinleere
Summary: Viggo attempts to make a silent escape





	Dawn

To wake up in another's bed was a rare occurrence for Viggo. If he was to ever engage another he would do so in the near guaranteed privacy of his own room, only there would he feel at most ease with himself. Outside of his own cot he was vulnerable, a state he most detested.  
But as fate would have it, he was in another's bed. Dawn was far off and the tent had quickly cooled overnight, but for him and krogan, the cool had been no issue.

Viggo blinked slowly, his good eye adjusting to the dim light of the tent. The candle on the desk had burned down to its base and cast a warm glow in the tent. Viggo turned his head to the side so that he stared at Krogan. The man was silent and Viggo hoped deep in sleep. krogan was almost handsome like this, face relaxed and lips quirked in a smile that was almost normal. But, He could not ignore the deadly nature of Krogan no matter how gently he slept. Viggo allowed his arm to wander, snaking up the others chest and combing through chest hair. There were dark circles dotting his chest and Viggo grinned at the memory of putting them there himself. He withdrew his hand, and brushed against his own chest where he felt the scab where Krogan had cut him. While Viggo had to compliment his fellow mans assassination abilities, to attempt murder at a dinner table was far from polite or fair in their little "game". But now he had had his revenge.

Viggo slipped out of the warm fur covers of krogan's bed into the cool air and gooseflesh prickled across his bare form. he quietly stepped through the room, retrieving his discarded clothing and began to dress, occasionally glancing in krogans direction. Krogan was still, then his arm moved towards the now vacant place beside him, his brow furrowed. Viggo paused and watched for a moment, His fingers playing with his vest and considered returning, did Krogan really want his presence? Or was it simply body heat he was seeking? With a flush of his cheeks Viggo hoped it was the former but he didn't dwell on the thought. Donning his vest he then slipped into his boots and began to make his silent getaway.

as he reached the tent flap a floorboard creaked underfoot. a blade whizzed past his ear and gouged through the skin of the flap. Viggo turned on Krogan with a glare. Krogan had risen to his elbows, his left hand clutching another blade and the fur gathered around his middle. with a start he dropped his arm and fell gracelessly back down. Krogan sighed.

"Another failed attempt on my life?" Viggo kept his tone even, although his heart was pounding. 

"No." Came krogan's muffled response. He rubbed at his face, "th't you were an intruder." He scowled at Viggo from his pillow. 

"Suppose you don't often invite intruders to your bed Krogan" Viggo said, biting back his sarcasm, and krogan's frown twitches. He then yawned and turned away, and Viggo took this as his sign to go. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short, but thank you for reading anyway! This was fun and a test run for their characters.


End file.
